


Cheesy

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco





	Cheesy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts), [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Disconnect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/351091) by [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies). 



The cheese seemed to stretch out forever and Yashiro glared at it and pulled the pizza higher into the air. "What is up with this cheese?"

"It's mozzarella. Were you expecting it to act like something else?" Yashiro's dinner partner grinned at him and licked his lip to catch a trail of sauce.

Yashiro pulled the pizza above his head. "I am *going* to get this. Where's a knife?" The cheese string drooped and Yashiro looked up. "Wha-? Ahhh!" The cheese and the connected toppings slid off the crust and landed on his face. He continued to scream as he clawed at the cheese with one hand as he threw the crust down on the table.

"Here." And the cheese was cleared away by a hand with thin fingers. Yashiro winced and tried to bat the hand away. "No. Let me help you." A damp napkin came up to wipe away the sauce and grease that streaked his skin. "There's a little in your hair and burn cream wouldn't hurt."

Yashiro grabbed onto the hand that held the napkin and scowled. "Thank you, Yeong-ha."

"There. Was that so difficult?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Yeong-ha ran his fingers down the side of Yashiro's face. "I *was* the one who bought the pizza."

Yashiro scowled again, but leaned into the touch. "Hmph."


End file.
